


Discount Chocolates

by matryoshkaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Candy, Chocolate, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Valentine's Day, plus changbin being salty, soft woochan for your cold hearts, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: Discount chocolate isdefinitelythe way to a man's heart.





	Discount Chocolates

Chan watches with rapt fascination as Changbin drops face first onto the plush couch, ruffling the fluffy blankets placed there moments before. Whining and kicking his legs behind him with his face buried into the cushion underneath him, he looks like a typical shy school girl in all the teen romance dramas he's watched. For someone who claims to be dark and mysterious, he doesn't do much to uphold that reputation. 

"Channie," Changbin whines, flipping onto his back. "the world is evil. It's all a scam, they just distract us with fancy chocolates and fake flowers." 

Chan hums. He looks at the bowl of popcorn in his lap, half empty, before turning back to Changbin. "Sounds upsetting. You want popcorn?"

"Of course I want popcorn," the smaller boy mutters, reaching his arms out and meeting Chan halfway to grab the bowl. He rests the bowl onto his stomach, eating a few pieces with a pout. Chan watches with a mildly pitying expression. There's only one explanation for Changbin's dramatic behavior—anyone who has known the boy for more than three days could take a guess. 

So, Felix, huh?"

Changbin sputters, nearly choking on the popcorn in his mouth. Chan doesn't make a move to help, instead grinning in satisfaction at the blush crawling up the brunettes neck.

"What are you talking about?" he plays dumb, acting as if no one can notice the heart eyes he aims at Felix. Chan gives him a knowing look, and he cracks. 

"Okay, yes, I'm upset about Felix, but that boy can't take a damn _hint_." Changbin justifies. Chan hums, mumbling a small _'continue'_.

Changbin sighs. "He can't even tell that I like him, and I've made it so _fucking_ obvious. He doesn't even realize that I'm flirting with him, he literally responds to it all as if we're having a normal conversation. What's with you Australian dudes being so fu—"

Chan cuts him off. " _'We Australians'_ are the only normal people you know, so stop complaining," Changbin moves to interrupt, but Chan continues. "He doesn't catch on because your flirting sounds like you're trying to recite a documentary."

"You know what, fuck you—"

"I've done nothing—"

"You have it easy—"

"Do I really th—"

"You and Woojin are so far up each other's asses—"

" _What?_ "

Changbin pauses, eyes locking with Chan's. The smaller boy looks just as shocked as Chan feels, eyes wide and slight confusion gracing his features. He looks almost guilty, but Chan doesn't care to know why, but rather, he wants to know where those words _came_ from. Changbin wipes the surprise and guilt off his face, turning his body fully to face the older boy. 

"It's _so_ obvious. If you don't admit to me that you're dating, I'm ganna throw a fit," he hissed, slumping against the back of the couch. Chan's cheeks flush in embarrassment. He and Woojin are nothing if not friends. If anything, they can both classify themselves as the other's best friend—it's been that way for _years_. 

"As far as I know, we're just friends," Chan looks away from Changbin's sharp gaze.

Changbin huffs, "Friends who kiss each other? On the lips? With absolutely zero shame?"

"Friends do that!"

" _No,_ they don't."

Chan presses his face into a spare pillow, hiding his red face. "Stop being mean to me," he whines.

Changbin sighs. "Whatever, at least you have Woojin to be with on Valentine's Day. Felix won't even look at me, I swear."

Ignoring the remark about Woojin, Chan responds, "Yeah, we went over that earlier,"

"Shut up," he mumbles, turning on his side to face the TV, flipping through the excessive amount of channels. "Let's watch a movie."

Chan easily agrees, conversation pushed to the back of his mind. It takes several minutes to find something half-decent to watch. All of the movie channels are airing rom-coms and the kids channels all have episodes revolving around Valentines Day. The older boy suggested _Peppa Pig_ , to which Changbin responded by ranting about how ' _stuck up pigs can _not_ have a better love story than me_ '. 

They ended up settling with watching a nature documentary. It's not really clear on what exactly it's about, but it was the only decent thing on that wasn't related to Valentine's Day or just plain advertisements. They somehow ended up with Chan's head in Changbin's lap, the younger boy playing with his hair (and giving occasional harsh tugs in retaliation to Chan's side remarks). 

Halfway through the second episode of the show, the front door of the apartment clicks open and shut. Woojin appears in the doorway, startling Changbin judging by the way the boy flinches and how his hands fall away from Chan's hair. Woojin holds a plastic bag in his right hand, car keys in the other. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Channie," the blonde chirps, wiggling his eyebrows in a mock seductive manner. Chan returns the gesture just as dramatically. Changbin fake gags as he moves to the other end of the couch. 

"I hope you guys don't think you look hot doing that," the youngest mumbled. Chan glares while Woojin offers him a soft smile.

"Felix wanted me to ask if you wanted to go to his place." 

Changbin perks up at that. "Really?"

"No," Woojin deadpans. A frown takes over Changbin's face. Woojin immediately softens again. 

"I'm sorry, Binnie. Chan texted me about you, so I got you chocolate," he pulls a packet of candy from the bag in his hand, tossing it over to Changbin who just barely catches it. The blonde turns towards Chan, approaching him with the bag. 

"So, I went to a convenience store on my way home from a class, and literally _everything_ was on sale," he hands Chan the bag to look through as he continues, "these bags of candy were two for a dollar and—"

Chan cuts him off, looking at him with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

" _Yeah_ ," Woojin responds, appearing just as enthralled as Chan. "The one we usually go to sells them for like, three dollars each. So, when I was there, in my mind, those were basically free."

Chan pulls Woojin into his lap as he explains, but the older boy remains unbothered. He continues to sift through the bag, humming in content. 

"This is so much candy, we're ganna die," he mumbles. 

"If there's one way I wanna die, it's by candy."

"You'd get a stomach ache after eating so much, though, so it would be a painful death," Chan points out, pouting. Woojin presses his lips against Chan's and the pout morphs into a slightly shocked expression. Even after kissing each other more times than they could count, the younger boy still gets flustered each time it happens. 

"You guys disgust me, get out of my house," Changbin snaps, but he's lazily unwrapping a piece of chocolate and there's no real bite to his voice. He could almost play it off as if he hadn't said anything, but his gaze locked on the older two boys says otherwise. They both ignore the youngest, who complains about it, but a piece of candy thrown at his head by Chan is enough to silence him. 

The three of them continue to watch the program on the TV. Changbin tries to pay attention, because finally something relatively _entertaining_ happens, but with Chan and Woojin mindlessly blabbering about different topics and kissing every other second, he's easily distracted. He sends them disgusted looks every few minutes, but he's ignored each time. He's been told many times before that his patience is as thin as paper, now being a fine example.

"Oh my god, just date already," Changbin groans, getting up from his space on the couch and setting off to his bedroom. Chan manages to escape from beneath Woojin's weight and goes after the younger boy to drag him back to the room. It's a pitiful sight—Changbin being forcefully dragged back into the living room by Chan (who is barely strong enough to do so, no less). 

Chan (somehow) manages to keep his arms locked around Changbin's shorter frame and pull him over to sit next to Woojin. He sits on Changbin's other side, ultimately squishing the youngest between the older two. Changbin's whines for mercy go ignored. 

"Quit whining, Binnie," Chan offers him a smug smile, "This is just payback for what you said earlier."

Changbin lets out a cry of misery, sinking into the cushion behind him. It's obvious Woojin wants to ask about it, but he keeps quiet—for the sake of Changbin's sanity or his own, he'll never know. 

The youngest glances longingly over at his package of candy, resting helplessly on the opposite end of the couch. Chan's limbs keeping him in place beside him deny himself the access of getting up to grab the box. 

He glares at the space in front of him. "Happy _fucking_ Valentine's Day to me."

Chan shuts him up by shoving a piece his own candy into Changbin's mouth.

_(It _could_ be worse, he presumes.)_

_(Nevermind, they just kissed barely a foot away from him...)_

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated -//-


End file.
